Miss Popular And The Bad Boy
by Slo Motion
Summary: Did anyone ever wonder what Robbie and Roxanne were like back when they were in 7th grade? On hold
1. A Tale Of Two Social Worlds

**Miss Popular And The Bad Boy**

**Summary:** Did anyone ever wonder what Robbie and Roxanne were like in 7th grade?

**Main Characters:** Robbie and Roxanne

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 7th Heaven, Robbie, or Roxanne. But I do own their friends, teachers, and school.

**AN:** I'm not really sure where Robbie and Roxanne were originally from, so I'm saying they live in a small town called Oakdale, located in New Jersey.

**Chapter 1: A Tale Of Two Social Worlds**

Twelve-year-old Roxanne Richardson looked at her reflection in her compact mirror. She was perfect. Perfect hair, skin, teeth, and just plain perfect looking. Everything about her was perfect.

She was probably the prettiest girl in the 7th grade. With her long, slinky, golden blonde hair, which fell a little past her shoulders. And matching silky bangs, which made her look even cuter to the boys, every boy seemed to always be looking at her. She also had sparking, sky blue-ish eyes that always seemed to twinkle. She also had that perfect, blemish free, peachy complexion on her face and skin.

She also liked to wear the latest styles of clothes. She was now wearing a light pink shorted-sleeved shirt, with light blue denim jeans, pink and white sneakers, pink jewel earrings, a small gold ring with a pink jewel that her mother gave her, and a pink and white watch on her right arm.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, revealing her perfect white teeth. She then closed the compact up and placed it into her pink purse. She then turned to her usual group of friends. She was in what was called the "popular crowd". Her friends included Kelly, Rachel, Leslie, Marie, Lynn, and Emily.

"Oh my God, Roxanne, I love the ring you're wearing!" Rachel said, motioning to Roxanne's gold ring.

"Thanks, my mom gave it to me for my 11th birthday last year, four months before she died," Roxanne replied sadly.

"Oh, um, cool," Rachel said quickly, knowing that Roxanne didn't like talking her mother's death.

"So, is anyone going to see that new romance sop movie that is coming out this weekend, cause I'm going?" Kelly asked.

"Nah, romance ain't my thing," Marie said. She wasn't into movies like that; she preferred horror movies.

"I guess so, I've got nothing better to do. I haven't really had any weekend plans since Landon and I broke up," Leslie said sadly, she missed having a boyfriend.

"I can't I've gotta baby-sit Paul and James this weekend," Emily said gloomily, she hated babysitting her two little three-year-old twin brothers.

"I can't make it either, I have to go visit my grandmother this weekend," Lynn said.

"I'm there," Rachel said.

"I don't see why not," Roxanne said.

"Ok, so Les, Rox, and Rach, you guys are going?" Kelly asked; the three nodded in response. "And Lynn, Em, and Marie aren't coming, ok."

The bell for study hall rang. It was enrichment, where all the two 7th grades met in one classroom, Mrs. Handler's room, she was one of the homeroom teachers, Mrs. Murphy was another. Kelly, Leslie, Marie, and Lynn were in Mrs. Handler's homeroom. Roxanne, Rachel, and Emily were in Mrs. Murphy's homeroom.

Mrs. Murphy's homeroom quickly left Mrs. Handler's homeroom. Roxanne and her friends all said their goodbyes, promising they'd sit together at lunch. Roxanne, Rachel, and Emily headed towards their own homeroom.

"Robert Palmer, I'll make sure you get detention until you graduate if you pull a stunt like that again!" Roxanne heard Mrs. Murphy yell.

Robert Palmer, everyone called him Robbie for short. He was the resident "bad boy", always picking fights, saying sass mouth stuff to everyone, arguing with teachers, getting detention, and getting sent to the principal's office about everyday. He was a rebel, a hot wire, a lose cannon, and trouble. Big time trouble, Roxanne and her friends tried to avoid him.

He ran down the hallway, stopping at the site of Roxanne and her two friends. He turned around and shot them a look. He wasn't bad looking. He was a sort of fair skinned, with a slight tan, dark brown, almost black hair, and dark brown eyes. He wore a black sweatshirt, with some kind of red writing on it over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Well, well. If it isn't Princess Richardson, and her two henchmen, boss any lowlife peasants around lately," Robbie laughed at his joke.

Roxanne stepped forward s and got right in Robbie's face and glared at him, "Robbie, just give it up. We're not amused. You aren't funny."

"Whatever you say, your majesty," Robbie replied mockingly.

"You're really not funny!" Roxanne yelled.

"Sure, say what you want. But you know, somewhere down in that frozen heart of ice of yours, you love me," Robbie replied, grinned, and strolled into Mrs. Murphy's homeroom.

Roxanne and her two friends followed his path into the room. They sat down in three desks in the back. They started passing notes to each other, since talking in study hall was not allowed.

Rachel passed Roxanne a note:

_Can you believe what a total jerk Robbie is?_

Roxanne wrote a response and passed it back to her:

_I know, really._

Rachel read the response and nodded. They went on passing notes.

Robbie sat at his desk, keeping quiet. He had been in enough trouble with Mrs. Murphy. One more wrong move, and she'd probably kill him. His best friend, Jimmy, tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Robbie whispered.

"Do you like Roxanne Richardson?" Jimmy asked him.

"You mean Princess Richardson?" Robbie asked in reply.

"Yeah her," Jimmy responded.

"Well..." Robbie started to say, but Mrs. Murphy cut him off.

"Mr. Palmer, Mr. Kedge, you know the rules, no talking during study hall!" Mrs. Murphy snapped at them.

"Yes Mrs. Murphy." The two boys replied.

Rachel quickly scribbled another note to Roxanne:

_Is it me, or is he always in trouble?_

Roxanne wrote a reply:

_He's always in trouble._

Rachel nodded to show she agreed. Emily looked at them. Rachel handed her the note, she too nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, back at his desk, Robbie dared not to tell Jimmy if he liked Roxanne or not. Mrs. Murphy would execute them if they said anything else. The truth was, he liked Roxanne, a lot. But he had no chance with her. She was popular, and he was a bad boy. He knew Roxanne thought he was a total jerk, that's what he wanted her to think, so she had no idea that he secretly fantasized about making out with her...

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Food Fight!

**Chapter 2: Food Fight!**

Lunch. It was everyone's favorite time of day. Lunch was the period where you got to eat. You also got to talk and/or socialize with all of your friends. There were also tables for each group, you know, the social groups. For example: the popular kids, the science geeks, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the loners, the screw ups or misfits as many called them, or the bullies and/or thugs. Those were just a few categories that the kids at the schools fell into.

For Roxanne, lunch was the time she was the center of all attention. She ruled the popular table. She made all the girls envy her good looks and power, and she made the boys wild with lust with it.

She truly had the power to control the lunchroom. She had it all: the good looks, the social status, and most of all, the power.

Who knew? Maybe today the lunchroom, and tomorrow the world...

(------)

Roxanne and her group of friends all sat at their usual lunchtime table. The popular table, where only the coolest kids in school were permitted to sit. They all ate lunch while having their usual little talks.  
"Do you think he likes me?" Roxanne whispered into Rachel's ear. She was asking about Jon Touraudo, this week's "class hottie". There seemed to be a new one for the popular girls every week. 

"I hate to break it to ya. But he's been, like, all over Betty Voitron this week," Rachel whispered back to her, and then pointed over to Jon and Betty. Betty was Roxanne's worst enemy. She hated her. She was a snobby little leach in Roxanne's eyes. She watched Betty giggle as her and Jon were in a full on make out session.

Having heard Roxanne's question to Rachel, Leslie leaned over towards Roxanne and whispered, "don't waste your time on him, he's a pervert."

"And how do you know?" Roxanne asked, annoyed at Leslie for spoiling her fantasies.

"Oh trust me, he is one. I heard Lana Barrett, Julia Baker, and Maria Westlake all talking about him in the locker room," Leslie replied.

"You mean, you heard ALL three of them talking about Jon?" Roxanne asked.

"Sorry, Rox, but yes," Leslie replied.

"Oh, well, it's ok. Jon wasn't that cute anyway," Roxanne sighed. Why did all the cute guys have to be creeps?

"Besides, do you really want Jon after Betty's lips poisoned him?!" Lynn asked, trying to exhilarate Roxanne.

"Um, NO!" Roxanne shouted.

The seven friends laughed, but then a huge glob of pudding went into Roxanne's face.

"Ha-ha princess, food fight!" Roxanne's eyes turned to fireballs as she glared at Robbie.

"Robbie, you jerk!" Roxanne flung a spoonful of spaghetti at Robbie.

Robbie dodged it, "ha, you missed me!"

Roxanne threw more spaghetti, and this time it hit him. Robbie threw a piece of pizza back at her. Pretty soon, the whole cafeteria was throwing food everywhere.

Mrs. Murphy marched into the room, "students, stop this at once!"

Everyone stopped throwing food at the sight of Mrs. Murphy, who they all feared.

"Now, who started this?" Mrs. Murphy demanded.

"Why Mrs. Murphy, I believe I saw Roxanne Richardson and Robert Palmer throw the first food items. I myself, unlike them, wasn't involved in the food fight," Betty said snootily.

"Why thank you Betty, its good students like you that make this world such a great place to teach in," Mrs. Murphy beamed.

"Oh please, can I puke now?" Roxanne mumbled.

"Roxanne, I heard that! You and Robert are both coming to Mr. Carter's office with me, you're in a lot of trouble," Mrs. Murphy escorted Roxanne and Robbie out of the lunchroom.

As they walked down the hallway to the principal's, Mr. Carter's, office, Roxanne glared at Robbie.

"You jerk! I'll get you for this! You just got us into a mound of trouble, my dad's going to kill me when he finds out about this!" Roxanne whispered angrily.

Robbie hung his head down, ashamed of what he had done.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter kind of sucked, I didn't really like it. Review and tell me if I should finish this story.

-Alexa


End file.
